


sunday mornings

by kisumia



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dad!Taeyong, F/M, Female Reader, I WAS RLLY SOFT WHILE WRITING THIS SO THIS HAPPEN, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisumia/pseuds/kisumia
Summary: Sunday mornings were always the best, in Taeyong’s opinion.





	sunday mornings

**Author's Note:**

> hEHE hello! I come with a super fluffy piece. I was really wanting some dad!NCT content so I took it upon myself to create some. This is just cuteness. I'm probably gonna make this a part of a series of writing little dad!NCT drabbles. Have fun!!

**[10:42 am]**

Taeyong wakes up with a groan and turns to his side before he comes face to face with his little girl, who had the biggest grin on her face, since she finally was able to wake her dad up. “What’s that pretty smile for, Eunkyung?” he asked.

“I was able to wake you up, daddy!” she exclaims before tugging her father’s hand, “hurry, daddy! Mommy’s making breakfast downstairs.”

He chuckles and nods before he rolls out of bed and follows behind his four-year-old daughter downstairs to the kitchen. He approaches you and presses a kiss to your cheek before he sits down at the counter, helping his daughter into her own chair. 

Soon enough, you turn around with two plates of pancakes and place it in front of the two before taking your place with your own plate. Breakfast was usually quiet, with your daughter telling her plans for the upcoming week. 

After breakfast, Taeyong takes Eunkyung to get cleaned up while you finish cleaning the kitchen. After all is said and done, he and Eunkyung turn on sunday cartoons and sit there, waiting for you to join. 

And when you do, Taeyong can’t really help but think he really has his perfect little family. 


End file.
